Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to the field of semiconductor chip packaging, and more particularly, to a thin fan-out multi-chip stacked package structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In the known multi-chip stack package structure, a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked upward on a substrate one by one. The active surfaces of the chips face upward and the complete bonding wires formed by wiring bonding electrically connect the chips to the substrate. In general, the bonding threads of the bonding wires are bonded to bonding pads of the chips, the wire ends of the bonding wires are bonded to contact fingers of the substrate, and the wire segments of the bonding wires are arc-shaped. However, the multi-chip stack package structure formed by this method would at least require the thickness of the substrate and the height of the wiring arc. In other words, the total thickness of the multi-chip stack package structure cannot be reduced. In particular, in situations requiring long bonding wires, issues such as short-circuit caused by wire sweep may occur easily during the step of forming an encapsulant.